Portia and her sister
by lfg
Summary: Hermione's younger sister Portia moves in with Hermione and Ron after their parents were killed. She is a muggle, and struggles to adapt to the magical world.
1. Chapter 1

Portia and her Sister

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is earned by this work.

Chapter 1 Portia

The war had ended almost a year ago, and Ron and Hermione were struggling to get on with their lives. Hermione's parents had been killed in the war, along with many of their friends. Ron and Hermione had both finished school, and are now working at the Ministry of Magic, Ron as an Auror and Hermione as an assistant to the Minister. They are living in London at Hermione's parents house with Hermione's younger sister Portia, age twelve.

Portia is not a magical person, and is as much a muggle as her parents. This has caused many problems for Ron and Hermione. How to properly raise Portia in the muggle world while maintaining their own lives in the magical world? Portia is of course aware of the magical world, but understandably can not relate to it. She does not hold any thoughts of jealousy for her sister, but at times the distance between their two worlds does bother and confuse her. Portia and Hermione have had many heart-to-heart conversations about their life's differences, and the problems that they face in trying to be a compatible family. Ron is not much of a help in this situation. Having been raised in a pure blood magical environment, he knows nothing about the muggle world, or the unique problems that Portia and Hermione face in trying to exist peacefully in both worlds.

By mutual agreement, Ron and Hermione do their best to avoid using magic whenever Portia is around. This works most of the time, but still presents problems. Portia attends Kent College Pembury, a private boarding school about an hour north of London.

When not in school, Portia lives with Ron and her sister at their flat close to the Ministry offices. Portia comes home on occasional weekends and holidays, and the three of them co-existed peacefully. But the summers are difficult for all three.

Portia is feeling the hormonal urges normal for a young girl. She is discovering her sexual feelings, and discovering boys. When Hermione was at that age, she was attending Hogwarts, and had many role models in the older students both male and female. She also had an excellent early education in the whys and wherefores of sex thanks to her parents. Maybe, Hermione thought, it was time to discuss these things Ron.

They had just finished their evening meal and were settling down for the evening when Hermione broached the subject of Portia's sex education. "Ron," Hermione started. "We need to talk about a few things. You know I'm worried about Portia. We need to talk about how we are going to approach talking to Portia about, you know, sex and things."

Ron looked up, startled by Hermione's revelation. "Don't you mean how YOU are going to approach this?"

"No Ron. I think we both should be involved. I'm asking you to help me with this. With our parents gone, she needs a strong male influence in her life. Please Ron."

Ron twisted and turned in his seat, running his fingers through his hair. "Well, alright, I guess. What do I need to do? How did your parents handle this with you?"

Hermione let out a strong breath and continued. "When I was Portia's age, things in my family were quite different. My parents belonged to a beach club in southern France. We went there during the summer for long weekends, and sometimes spent several weeks there on vacation. The club was very private. Although not exactly a nudist beach, things were very liberal. It was topless, as were most beaches in southern France, but being private it was understood that we could do just about anything. For example, the children up to age eleven seldom wore any swim suits at all. The whole time we were there I never even had a bathing suit. Portia was about two years old, and my parents had her in a small portable enclosure that protected her from the sun. She received most of my mothers attention, so I was pretty much on my own."

"The adults all wore something covering their privates while on the beach. But once in the water, many would remove their suits while swimming. Occasionally I would notice some of the adults holding each other in the water and moving their bodies against each other and making strange noises. I asked my parents what they were doing, and my mother said that they were just playing with each other. Not knowing anything about sex, I accepted my mothers explanation and thought nothing more of it. This was the accepted way of things, so from an early age I was exposed to nudity by both sexes."

"I had a very enjoyable time that summer at the beach. I made many friends, especially a girl I called Jessy. She was a few years older, but for some reason, took me under her wing, probably because she had no siblings herself. She helped me to understand what being a girl was all about. She taught me the ways and wherefores of life in general, especially concerning sex and boys. I never knew her last name, so I was never able to contact her in later years.

"WOW," breathed Ron. "Were there other magical people there? Was this Jessy a witch?"

"No," Hermione replied. "I don't think so. But remember, at that time I knew nothing about the magical world, or that I was a witch. So I wouldn't have known what to look for."

"Ok, so how long did your family stay there on that beach?"

Hermione continued. "My family belonged to the beach club for several years. Many things were changing in our lives. I learned that I was a witch, and started Hogwarts. My family's business was having financial troubles and they had to cut back their spending. So with everything, we never went back to that beach after I was at Hogwarts. I often wonder what happened to the gang, especially Jessy."

"Ok, so when Portia comes home from school, you give her 'the talk', and what am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing directly. Just be available and understanding. I remember when my mother first talked to me about sex, I was very confused. It was hard for me to accept the fact that my mother and father did those things. For a while, I couldn't look my father in the eye, or even hold a conversation with him. Despite all the help and knowledge I received from Jessy, I was still having problems accepting things, especially my mother and father's relationship."

"So Ron, I guess what I need from you is for you to make a special effort to be patient with Portia while she learns to accept things, especially our relationship."

Later in the week Portia arrived home from school. Once she was settled in, Hermione gave her the talk. At first, Portia rejected the idea of her sister talking to her about sex, but once Hermione assured her that this was not going to be a typical 'you must refrain from sex until you are married' type of talk, she started to show interest. Everything went quite well with Portia showing considerable interest in learning how to prevent pregnancies. Then when got to the specifics of sexual intercourse, Portia covered her face with her hands and ran to her room. Hermione could not persuade her to open her door.

Finally, and with all the persuasion Hermione could muster, Portia opened her door and allowed Hermione to continue on. Portia apologized explaining that the thought of her sister having sex with Ron simply blew her mind. They talked about it for another hour, with Portia slowly getting to the point of understanding.

"So my sister," Hermione said. "Please feel free to ask me anything, anything at all. Not just now, but anytime in the future. Ok?"

"Ok, I guess."

"Now let me ask you a question. Have you had your period yet?"

Portia embarrassingly turned her head away and mumbled "No."

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I said NO!"

"Portia, are you embarrassed by this. Didn't you have this covered in your health classes at school?"

"They mentioned it, but I didn't understand any of it."

"I can't believe it. Well, no time like the present."

Hermione spent the next hour explaining everything to her sister, both from a biological view point and from a women's view point. Portia was very attentive, and seemed to absorb everything. Hermione looked at her sister and asked, "Feel better about things now, sis?"

Portia reached out her to Hermione saying, "Yes. Yes I do. I didn't know about all that stuff. Sis, can I ask you a stupid question?"

"Portia, there is no such thing as a stupid question. There are only stupid answers. So yes, you can ask me anything."

Portia giggled at Hermione's statement about stupid questions. "Well, I always wondered if there was any difference between you and me, you know, our bodies, because, well, because I'm a muggle?"

Hermione smiled. "No sis. There is absolutely no difference between our bodies. And that's NOT a stupid question."

Portia sat there, looking at the floor, seemingly counting the tiles. Hermione noticed that Portia was deep in thought about something. "Sis, you seem to be deep in thought about something. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing Mione. I was just thinking about Mom and Dad, and that I would be talking to mum about all this stuff."

"I know, sis. I know. I miss them too. That's not something to be embarrassed about."

"I know, Mione. And please know that I appreciate all you and Ron have done for me."

"So," Hermione continued. "I can tell that there is something else on your mind. Is it something about your period, or something else that we have talked about?"

Portia sighed, saying "Are you sure that you wont get mad at anything I ask?"

"Guaranteed, sis."

"Ok. Can a women have sex while she has her period?"

"Portia, that's a perfectly legitimate question. Nothing to be embarrassed about. The answer is a qualified yes. There is no reason not to other than the obvious. Blood is very messy. Some people are really put off by the sight of blood, or even just the thought of it. And it makes for a very messy bed. Years ago, and in some cultures even today, girls are ostracized while they have their periods. They are sent off someplace where they will have no social contact with anyone. But if you are ok with it, and your partner is ok with it, then there is no reason not to have sex. And I have heard from some girls that frequent intercourse during their periods helps to relieve the cramping and other things."

"May I ask, sis, do you and Ron have sex when you have your period?"

"Portia, we saw so much blood and gore during the war that a little menstrual blood is no more to us than a small cut on the finger. Yes, all the time."

" Mione, you really know everything about sex, don't you."

"No, but I learned early on that sex was going to be an important part of my life, as it is for most women. So knowledge is vital to our happiness. Portia, this is very important. I remember when my mother first talked to me about sex, it was hard for me to accept the fact that my mother and father did those things. For a while, I couldn't look my father in the eye, or even hold a conversation with him. I don't want that to interfere with your interaction or friendship with Ron. Do you think that is going to be a problem?"

"No, I don't think so," responded Portia. "I know that you and Ron love each other. I guess, maybe it might bother me at first. I never actually thought about it, you know, sex and stuff with you two. But now it will be hard not to think about it. It's something I'm just going to have to learn to accept."

"Good, I know you and Ron will work things out. So, is there anything else you would like to talk about?"

"Yea, sort of. Mione, I know that the school I attend is very expensive. I know it cost you and Ron a lot, and I'm sorry about that. I'll move out if you want. I don't want to be a burden, Mione. Do you want me to move out?"

Portia started crying at the thought of not living with her sister. Hermione is her only family, and she loves her."

Hermione pulled her sister into her arms and hugged her. "No, no, of course not, sis, I love you and would never let you do that. Ron and I make a fair salary, and yes, money is tight sometimes, but I wouldn't have it any other way. We will handle the costs of that school."

"That's another thing I wanted to talk about," said Portia. "I hate that school. All the girls there are from very rich families. They don't like me because I'm a nobody. There isn't a

single girl there I can call my friend."

Hermione let out a sigh. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I don't know," Portia sobbed. "I guess I didn't want to bother you about it." Portia was crying now, the tears running down her cheeks.

Again, Hermione held her sister close, rocking her softly. "I understand sis. And I promise you, you do not have to return to that school next term. We will find a better school for you, one where you will be happier. I promise, sis. I promise."

Portia held her sister tightly and sobbed, "Thank you, thank you. I'll do anything else you want. Anything. Just tell me. I love you so much. Really I do, Mione. Really I do."

"Alright now, one problem solved. Sis, you know that you will be here alone the whole week while Ron and I go to work. I don't think that's good for you. So, I am going to suggest something, and I don't want you to reject the idea immediately, just think about it. There are many volunteer services that young girls your age can do. At hospitals and nursing homes for example."

Portia interrupts, "Sis, I think that sounds like a great idea. What do I have to do?"

"That's great, sis. I'm glad you like the idea. Tomorrow or whenever I can get some time off, I'll take you around and we'll see what we can find."

"Sis, do you think that there is anything in your world that I could do?"

"Good question. I've never thought about it. Tomorrow I'll ask around and see what I can find out."

"Now, next thing. I have to go to France in a few weeks for a series of International Ministry meetings. They are very important, and I have to go. Ron will be here the whole time, so I want to set some rules. I haven't talked to him yet, but I will. It would be very naive of me to think that you too will totally behave yourselves. So, these are my rules. Ron's the boss. He will treat you fairly, but I want you to be ok with him. I want you two to co-exist peacefully. No fights about anything. Understand?"

"Yes, sister dear. I promise to behave."

"Now understand, I haven't talked to Ron yet, so there may be some modifications to be made. Understand?"

"Again, yes. And again, thank you."

"Ok, Why don't you start breakfast while I go and wake Ron."

End Chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Portia and her Sister

Chapter 2. Hermione's surprise

See disclaimer in chapter one.

The week passed quickly and without incident. Portia and Ron were sort of ok, but they seemed to be keeping a healthy distance from each other.

Hermione learned that the Ministry was now accepting youngsters into an intern program. With some prodding, and with pressure exerted by two of the wars most decorated heroes, they agreed to accept Portia into the program, citing the need to repair muggle relations. Yeah! Right! They even agreed to pay her a small stipend. Portia was absolutely thrilled. She could go to work in the mornings by floo or by side-along Apparition with either Ron or her sister. And then back home the same way. She had never traveled the wizard way, and it took a bit of time for her to adjust, but she loved it. It really gave her a sense of purpose and belonging.

Early next Monday morning, Hermione kissed them goodbye and reminded them to behave themselves, then apparated to the Ministry and on to France. Ron and Portia finished breakfast and went by floo to the Ministry. "See you at lunch," he called to Portia, and they reported to their respective areas.

That evening when they returned home, Ron showered and changed clothes as Portia prepared their dinner. They were getting along peacefully together, eating dinner and just talking, each making an effort to just be friendly, sexual tension aside. There was no mistaking it, there was considerable tension in the air.

After finishing dinner and cleaning up, Ron turned to Portia. "We need to talk seriously, Portia, about a few things, very important things."

"Yes, I agree. You want to start?" she asked.

"Yeah. How do I start?" he pondered. "Portia, I like you very much. That's natural, considering that you are so much like your sister. And make no mistake, I love Mione. I love her very much, and I would never do anything to hurt her. You know, for a bloke, when the wife or girl friend is away, the temptation to find sexual release elseware is very strong. I know that a lot of blokes do that. But I just can't. I love Mione too much to hurt her. And I can't lie to her, I know that she would find out."

"Mione told me about her reaction to her parents when she was given 'the talk'. I remember when my father gave me 'the talk'. I had the same reaction to my parents that Mione had. I know you must be experiencing a similar reaction to Mione and me. If there is anything I can do to help you with this, feel free to talk to me. You can talk to me about anything, Portia. Please realize that."

"Oh Ron, I'm so happy you said that. I just want to be family. I love Mione, and I love you like a father, or brother or whatever. I just love you both."

"So were alright with this?"

"Yea, Ron. I am alright with it, with us."

They both laughed and smiled at each other. They relaxed for a few moments, then Ron said, "Portia, I need to discuss something else with you. Something of great importance. Is that ok?"

Portia was suddenly frightened. All kind of bad thoughts swirled around in her brain. "Sure. You can talk to me about anything," she said with a shaky voice.

"Great," Ron said. "So here's the deal. I want to ask Mione to marry me."

Portia shrieked and hugged Ron so hard she knocked him off the chair. "RON!," she yelled. "That's wonderful. Oh, Mione is going to be so happy. I was so worried about what you were going to say, but this is fantastic. So what do you want me to do?"

"How would you like to go with me and help me pick out a ring. I'm pots at stuff like that. But knowing that you and Mione are so much alike, I'm confident that she will like anything you like. So what do you think Will you help me?"

"I'd love to Ron. Let's go."

"No, no, not now. Tomorrow I have late meetings at the Ministry. I'll floo you home when your ready and go back to work. I'll grab something to eat there, so you'll have to eat alone. That ok?"

"Yeah. So when?'

"Quite anxious, aren't you?" he laughed. "Wednesday will be quiet for me, so I thought we could go in the afternoon. Sound alright with you?"

"I think so. I know so. I can't wait," Portia said. "I'm a bit tired now, Ron, so if there's nothing else, I think I'll do some reading then go to bed and dream about engagement rings."

"Ok. Good night sis."

"Good night brother mine." And off to bed.

Portia lie in bed tossing and turning. So many things on her mind, not the least of which were thoughts of Ron and her sister. But wait, she thought, I know that I will have thoughts of Ron. Sexual thoughts. It's normal to have sexual thoughts of Ron and her sister. Is this wrong, she thought? Maybe I just need to learn to accept it. They are in love after all.

But what else would she think about? Ron and Mione are the only couple she knew in this way. Maybe I can conjure up a fantasy couple. A pseudo pair just for tonight. Portia lie there trying to imagine other couples having sex. It wasn't working. Ok, so they have sex, so what. Ah, but then she put herself into the picture instead of her sister. Yea, that would work. Me and Ron. We can have sex and I'll marry him. He's going to buy me a ring tomorrow. So it's ok if we have sex. Then the reality of it hit her with a mental blast of guilt that brought her brain back to reality. Totally embarrassed, she hid her head under the pillow and fell asleep.

Her dreams that night were quite vivid and pleasing. Sexual dreams of her and Ron. Very naughty, but very nice.

Wednesday afternoon, Portia and Ron left the Ministry early and headed to Diagon Alley. Portia had never been there before, never even knew that such a place existed. She was totally fascinated, and stared wide-eyed at everything. Ron held her hand as they walked along the street, occasionally stopping to peruse the various items on display in the shop windows. He took her first to Gringotts to take money out of his account. The Goblins frightened her, and she gripped Ron's hand tightly, even though he assured her that they would not harm her.

On their way to the jewelry shop, Ron met several Auror friends and with pride in his voice, he introduced her to them as his fiancé's sister. She blushed as she greeted them. Next they met up with none other than Hagrid. Now Portia was really frightened. Never had she seen a being so big, not ever in the zoo. She turned and buried her face in Ron's chest, trembling. Ron introduced her, mouthing the word 'muggle', hoping Hagrid would understand. He did, and knelt down to her, talking softly to her saying that it was nice to meet Hermione's sister. She finally got the courage to turn around and say thank you, but refused to shake his hand.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Understandable," Ron assured her. "He'd frighten Beelzebub himself."

They continued on down the Alley to a new shop, Klousberg's Finest Jewelry. As they enter the shop they were greeted by an elderly gentleman. "Good afternoon sir and miss. How may I help you?"

Ron noticed that the proprietor was eyeing the formal Auror robes he was wearing. "Good afternoon sir. I am going to ask my girlfriend to marry me, so I need an engagement ring. The old man was now eyeing the young girl suspiciously. "This is her sister, Portia Granger," explained Ron.

The old man's eyes lit up at the mention of the name. "Perchance sir, would your girlfriend's name be Hermione Granger?"

"Why yes," returned Ron. "And my name is Ron Weasley."

"It is an honor to have a hero such as yourself in my shop, Mr. Weasley. You and your friends, especially Mr. Potter, saved our world. The magical community owes you more than we can ever repay."

"Thank you. Now please call me Ron, sir."

"Again an honor, Ron. Now on to business. What sort of ring are you thinking of getting for your intended?"

"I don't know. I know nothing about rings, that's why I brought Portia along to help. Why don't you just show me a few to start."

Mr. Klousberg set a number of trays on the counter. Ron was completely confused, and had no idea what to do. Portia sensed this, and took over. She looked at many different styles and sizes. Diamonds, emeralds, rubies, clusters, different cuts, all very confusing. Portia would try them on her finger, then shake her head 'no' and place them back in the display case. Finally she found a style that both she and Ron agreed upon.

"I like that type of ring with the diamond clusters along the side. Do you have others like that?"

"Certainly miss. Let me get them." He opened a cabinet pulled out several more trays.

Portia leaned to Ron and whispered to him, "How much do can you afford, Ron?"

Ron scowled and just shrugged his shoulders.

Mr. Klousberg set the new trays on the counter and took out a stunning ring. "Perhaps something like this?" he said, and took Portia's hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

Portia held her hand out, admiring the ring. She felt a wave of emotion wash over her as she imagined, just for a second, that the ring was for her. "Look at this Ron. What do you think?"

"Well, Moine's hands are as small as yours. To me, it looks a little big. Like it's something she was trying to show off."

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, but that is what women do," said Mr. Klousberg.

Portia took the ring off her finger and looked at Ron. "I agree Ron. It does look a little large for my hand." She pointed to a similar ring and asked if she could see it.

"Of course, young lady. Here, let me place it on your finger."

"Wow, I really like this one." Holding her hand out she said, "What do you think, Ron?"

Ron smiled and admitted that it did look better than the larger ring. Mr. Klousberg had to admit that Portia was right.

"Smart young lady you are miss. So, how will you be paying today?" he asked, and handed a slip of paper to Ron. "That is our standard price for that ring, Mr. Weasley. But because of who you are, and because none of us here on the Alley would even be alive if not for you and your friends, I am going to give it to you for half price. I know that that is still a lot of money for you, so if you would like, I will set up a payment schedule for you at Gringotts. It will take about a week, and they will owl you with the papers. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes. Thank you very much. But I really wanted to give Mione the ring as soon as possible."

"No problem sir. You may take the ring with you now. Let me put it in an appropriate box. If we can't trust a wizard hero like yourself, then who can we trust? Here you go. And thank you again, Mr. Weasley, Ron, and you also miss. It has been a pleasure to serve you. Good day now."

"Good day sir, and thank you."

They wandered around the Alley a bit, Ron in a daze. "Wow," he finally exclaimed. "I really did it. WE really did it. Thank you sis, I couldn't have done this without your help. Mione is going to jump out of her knickers when she sees it."

"Well just make sure your alone with her. I don't fancy seeing her jump out of her knickers."

"Deal," said Ron laughing. "It's getting late. How about getting something to eat here? Then you won't have to cook when we get home."

"Sounds good to me, brother mine."

The two had dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, engaged in pleasant conversation, and returned home by floo. A very successful and pleasant day.

The next few days passed quickly and uneventfully for the two. Ron was now frequently referring to Portia as his sister, and this pleased her no end. They traveled back and forth to the Ministry each day. They ate together, had pleasant conversations together. They were learning to be themselves with each other.

Portia's evenings were getting better also. She still had thoughts of Ron and her sister. Sexual thoughts. And her dreams were occasionally filled with pleasant times with Ron. Sexual dreams. But they were less frequent and were slowly abating in there sexual connotations.

Portia was truly enjoying her time at the Ministry, meeting new people, gaining new friends. She was the only non magical person in her group, but that didn't matter because none of the others were allowed to carry wands, let alone do magic. She fit in nicely, despite being a muggle in the magical world. She was very happy there.

Hermione returned home early Friday evening as expected. Dinner was waiting for her. They all hugged and kissed and chatted a bit. "Well, I'm hungry," Hermione announced. "Let's eat."

Portia served their meal, and Hermione retrieved a bottle of French wine from her bag, which Ron opened and filled everyone's glass, including Portia's. She didn't expect this, having never tasted an alcoholic beverage before. Again, she felt like she really belonged. Ron stood up and made a toast. "To our returning companion. So good to have you back luv."

They ate their meal, drank their wine, and held pleasant conversation. Hermione talked about her trip, nothing special. She was there on Ministry business, and had no time for sightseeing. Portia slipped, and told her sister that Ron had taken her to Diagon Alley, but recovered nicely by saying that Ron had Ministry business at Gringotts. He nodded nonchalantly and talked about the people he introduced to Portia. She squealed telling her sister about meeting Hagrid. Hermione told her that she had the same reaction when she first meet him.

Dinner finished, the dishes were cleaned and put away. Portia noticed that Ron and Mione were doing more things magically now that she was working in a magical environment. That was ok. She was comfortable with it. Ron suggested that Portia watch the Telly while he helped her sister unpack and get ready for the evening. Portia winked at him and retired to the sitting room while Ron and her sister went to their bedroom. About ten minutes later, Portia heard a scream that rocked the house, and Mione came running down the stairs yelling "Sis, sis, Ron asked me to marry him. I'm going to get married. I'm going to marry Ron."

She hugged her sister and they danced around the room, Hermione hold her hand up, displaying her ring. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful. I can't believe it. He finally asked me. I can't believe it. I'm going to get married. Come on, this calls for a celebration."

Ron was standing in the corner watching, a huge smile on his face. Hermione broke out another bottle of French wine as Portia set out three glasses and filled them. Without even thinking, Portia raised her glass in a toast. "Here's to my big sister and her lover. May you forever know happiness. I love you guys." Then she totally lost it, sobbing like a baby.

They finished the bottle, the girls talking about weddings and gowns and other girl stuff. Portia was starting to feel a little dizzy, so she announced that she was going to bed. "Congratulations again sis," she said, kissing Mione good night. "And you too brother mine. Be good to her or I'll hex you into the middle of next week."

"Ha, you can't hex me, muggle," exclaimed Ron.

"Yea, you'd be surprised at what I can do," she laughed, and headed up the stairs, holding on to the banister for support.

"So that's why you and sis went to Diagon Alley, is it?"

"Yeah. I knew that I would never be able to pick something out that I could be sure you'd like. So I took Portia with me for help."

"Well, she did a good job. I absolutely adore my ring. So how did it go with you two for the week. Did you behave yourselves, or don't I want to know."

"Better than that, Mione. We had a long talk the first night. Your sister showed more maturity than her age belies. We are very relaxed with each other now. No obvious tensions. Were friends, and very close as sister and brother."

"I noticed that she called you her 'brother mine'."

"Yeah, and I have been calling her 'sis'. Just naturally, without even thinking about it. I think everything will work out. Were ok with each other."

"Ron, do you think we can get married soon? Like before the summer is over?"

"I think so. The sooner the better for me. Do you think we could get married at the Burrow?"

"That would be nice. We haven't visited all summer, Ron."

"Well, things haven't been too good there recently, with everyone we lost. And Ginny. Poor Ginny, I don't know what will happen to her. She still won't come out of her room except to use the loo. Most of the time my mother has to bring food up to her. She's wasting away, and nobody knows what to do to help her. I'll fire-floo mum tomorrow and see if we can go to Sunday dinner. You know, most of my family haven't met Portia yet."

"Sounds good. So let's go to bed, my intended. We have some celebrating to do."

End Chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

Portia and her Sister

Chapter 3. The Burrow

See disclaimer in chapter one.

On Sunday next, the trio Apparated to the grounds outside the Burrow. Walking up to the house, they were greeted noisily by Molly and Arthur, complete with hugs and kisses.

All the Weasley boys were there with their families and children. Portia was introduced to all, and the Weasleys immediately made her feel like family. When they learned that she was a muggle, she immediately became the center of attention. The boys, like their father, were fascinated by all things muggle, and queried her about many things, especially anything that used electricity. They were held spellbound by her flowery descriptions, and she happily embellished her explanations. She was having more fun than they were.

"Come on in and sit," said Molly. "Were about to start dinner."

After they all sat down, Ron stood to get their attention. "Ok everyone, I have an announcement to make." He held up Hermione's left hand and announced, "Yesterday I asked Mione to be my wife, and she said YES!"

Pandemonium broke out as everyone crowded around Hermione and Ron, congratulating them and admiring her ring. As things started to settle down, Ron noticed that Ginny was not present.

"So mum, where's Ginny?" he asked.

"She is upstairs in her room, Ron," her mother told them. "She's not feeling well right now."

Ron stood and took Hermione's hand, pulling her from the table. "Well, we can't have that now, can we?"

"No, Ron. Don't disturb her, please," Molly said with pleading eyes.

"It's ok mum," said Ron. "We'll just be a few minutes."

Ron and Hermione went up the stairs to Ginny's room, and knocked on her door. No answer. He knocked again and spoke softly, "Gin. Gin, it's me and Mione. We just want to speak to you for a minute. We have something important to tell you. Please Gin."

A labored reply of "Ok. Come in," was finally heard. Ron opened the door and he and Hermione stepped over to her bed, startled at what they saw. Ginny was lying on her bed in a ragged night gown, amidst a pile of bed clothes. She appeared so disheveled, her hair matted around her tear stained face. She was just skin and bones, like she hadn't eaten for weeks. She hid her face as she greeted them with, "Hi guys. I'm sorry I look like this. I can't help it." And she broke into tears.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and held Ginny in her arms, rocking her, consoling her, "It's ok Gin, It's ok. Were understand, and we support you. You don't have to say anything, Gin. We understand, really. We just wanted to tell you that Ron and I are getting married. We haven't talked to your parents yet, but we are hoping that we can have the ceremony her at the Burrow. And we want to do this as soon as possible."

"Ginny tried to smile, as she offered her congratulations to them. "I'm really happy for you two. You deserve each other," she said as she broke into tears again.

Hermione held her closer, whispering to her, "Gin, Gin, whatever happened, I'm so sorry. It's so sad to see you like this. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No, Hermione, no there isn't. Thank you though, and congratulations again. I hope you can have the wedding here." Ginny paused, as if to find a way to ask them something. "Mione, will Harry be at your wedding?"

This surprised both Hermione and Ron, who answered her. "Gin, nobody knows where Harry has gone. He disappeared right after he killed Voldemort, and no one has seen him since."

Hermione sensed something in Ginny's voice when she asked about Harry. Something that smacked of desperation and need. Taking a chance, she spoke as honestly as possible. "Ginny, we love Harry, and miss him terribly, as I know you do. I make you this promise. We, Ron and I, will make every effort possible to find him and bring him here for our wedding. I promise you, Gin, we promise you."

Hermione saw that this had a good affect on Gin, and saw that she had even tried to smile. She looked at her with sorrow in her eyes, she tried to think of something to say, but could not come up with anything. So she took hold of Ginny's hand and said to her, "Gin, If there is anything we can do, anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask. I really mean it, Gin. Please."

"I promise Hermione, Ron. I will."

"Gin. Do you think that you could come downstairs for a while? My young sister is with us, and she would like to meet you."

"No, no. I can't. Please understand, and give her my apologies. I promise that I will meet her at your wedding. Will she be your maid of honor?"

"I think so," said Hermione. " I haven't asked her yet, and we have a lot of things to talk about with your mother. I hope we can get everything settled soon. We want to get married as soon as possible. She kissed Ginny on her forehead saying, "Get well, Gin. Be strong. We will see you soon."

Molly and Hermione, with input from Portia, talked for hours about the wedding preparations. Hermione wanted it to be small and without a lot of fanfare. And of course Molly wanted to make it a big deal. But they compromised, and settled on a date three weeks from now.

"Who will be your attendants Hermione," Molly asked.

"Portia will be my maid of honor of course, and Ron said he would ask Bill to be best man." Hermione looked hopefully at Mr. Weasley and said, " With my father gone, I was hoping that Mr. Weasley would give me away."

Arthur beamed. "I would be honored, Hermione. And don't you think that it is about time that you called us Molly and Arthur?"

"Thank you, Arthur. And you too Molly. Thank you for agreeing to have the wedding here."

Happily, the three returned home to their flat.

End Chapter three.


	4. Chapter 4

Portia and her Sister

Chapter 4. Finding Harry

See disclaimer in chapter one.

The next morning, Ron and Hermione outlined their plan to find Harry. "I think that he may be hiding somewhere in the seedier depths of London," Ron proclaimed. "There have been sporadic reports of his being seen around the bars in the southern sections of London. And we know that he has been seen in and around Gringotts. The Goblins wouldn't tell us anything, client confidentially being sited. So I don't think he has left the area. When I have the time, I will start making the rounds of all the pubs and flats in those areas. Show his picture around and ask questions. I'll use my status as an Auror to shake out their memories a bit. Maybe suggest that there may be some monetary reward for information that leads to us finding him."

"Do you think that you should mention his name?" asked Hermione. Everyone knows the name 'Harry Potter'. That might scare them off."

"Good point, Hermione, you're right. I'll just use an old picture of him. One that doesn't show his scar."

For two weeks, Ron spent every minute of his free time looking for Harry. Nothing. No leads. No clues as to his whereabouts. Then a message was forwarded to him at the Ministry. The message simply gave the name of a rundown hotel on the outskirts of London on Dean Trench Street.

Ron and Joe Gorton, his Auror partner, went to the hotel that evening. They showed the desk clerk Harry's picture. At first, he denied knowing the person in the photo, but with a little coercion, he simply said "Third floor, room 4."

The two Aurors stood outside room 4, pausing to decide there next move. "Harry is very clever and quick," Ron said to Joe. "We'll have to be quicker. Immobilize him if necessary. Ready?"

His partner nodded, and Ron kicked in the door. They needn't have bothered. Harry was stretched out unconscious on the bed. His clothes were filthy, as was everything in the room. The stench of foul odors and alcohol drenched their senses. Ron and Joe picked him up and carried him to the loo and threw him into the shower, clothes and all.

Harry regained consciousness, fighting and screaming at them. Once they calmed him down enough for him to talk rationally, Ron told him that they were going to take him home and sober him up enough for him to be capable of rational thought. Harry refused, demanding that they leave him alone. They gathered some dry clothes and any personal belongings Harry had with him and half carried him to Ron's flat.

The next several days, Harry was kept a virtual prisoner by Ron and Hermione. They had set up wards around their flat such that Harry could not apparate or floo out of there. Mostly, he refused to talk to them, and several times he threatened them with physical harm. His wand had been taken away from him, and he was so weak that he didn't really pose a threat to anyone. Portia was instructed stay away from him.

After two days of this, Harry broke down and cried like a baby for hours. Hermione realized that this was an indication that he was coming to his senses, and she was right.

That evening as the three were eating supper, Harry appeared in the doorway and said, " Hi, guys. I'm sorry to have been so bad. I'm really sorry. I'm just not myself."

Hermione jumped up and went to him, hugging him. "It's alright Harry. We understand. Come and sit, have something to eat."

Harry sat at the end of the table and spotter Portia starring at him. She surreptitiously winked at Hermione and said to Harry, "So you're the famous Harry Potter. I never would have guessed."

Hermione know what her sister was up to. The old good guy bad guy ruse.

"So Harry," Portia continued. "Saved any worlds today?"

This startled Harry and shook him out of his self induced stupor. He looked at her and then looked at Hermione. "Who the bloody hell is this pre-adolescent bitch, Mione?"

Hermione laughed and said to Harry, "Meet my little sister, Portia. She works with us at the Ministry."

"Bloody hell Mione, she doesn't look old enough to work anywhere, let alone the Ministry. What does she do there, clean up the owl droppings in the hallways."

Portia retorted, "I'll have you know Potter, I'm a paid administrative intern at the ministry. And what is it you do when your not saving the world? Or is a real job too much for you?"

Harry was taken aback at Portia's attack on him. He turned to Hermione and questioned, "What did I do? Why is she on to me like that? I don't even know her."

Ron and Hermione were laughing outwardly now. Hermione mouthed at her sister, 'brilliant'. Portia's venom had it's intended effect. Harry forgot for the moment his personal misery, and focused his attention on the little minx so intent on insulting him. His face was red with rage, and try as he might, he couldn't come up with an appropriate retort.

Portia was laughing with delight. She turned to Harry and apologized. "I am sorry, Harry. We needed something to break the gloomy mood. Sorry I insulted you. Please accept my apologies."

"Come on Harry, lighten up," said Hermione. "Let me get you something to eat."

Harry's scowl slowly dissipated, and he almost smiled.

Hermione continued, "Harry, Ron and I are getting married in two days, and we want you to be there with us."

"No way, Mione. I'm not ready to socialize yet. I appreciate the thought, but I just can't."

"Harry," Ron spoke up. "Your going to be there if I have to drag you there personally and tie you to a chair. You do not have an option."

"Harry," Hermione spoke up. "Harry, you are one of our dearest friends. We have loved you from the minute we meet you on that train. We will not take no for an answer. You know that my parents were killed in the war, don't you?"

"No, Mione, I didn't. Sorry." Harry shifted around in his seat, obviously uncomfortable.

"Now stop that Harry. Stop blaming your self for everyone who died. We were in a war, Harry. People die in wars. The fault is Voldemort's, Harry, not yours. He started it, Harry. And you killed him, saving us all. That's what you should be focusing on Harry. Not wallowing in self pity and blaming yourself for everyone's death."

"I can't help it Mione. I did terrible things. I killed so many people. I can't get all that out of my mind."

"Harry," Ron interrupted. "I know that you are hurting, and that it will take some time for you to recover yourself. But you have to start trying. Our wedding will be at the Burrow, and we want you to be there. Ginny will be there, and she would like to see you. She also suffered greatly last year. She hasn't spoken to anyone, or even come out of her room since the war ended. She is also in a bad way. She needs you. Please Harry."

A tear ran down Harry's cheek. "Ginny will be there?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry. And I think she would like to see you."

Reluctantly, Harry agreed, finally. "And is this under aged terror going to be there too?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry. She will be my maid of honor."

"Wow, after eight years of fighting with each other, your actually going to do it."

Portia interjected, "I think they are just moving it to a different venue, Harry."

Harry turned to Portia. "I think I could get to like you, little girl. You've got a lot of your sisters toughness."

"I'm not a little girl, you prat."

"Careful there now. I hope you haven't got your wand with you. I wouldn't want to incite you to do any underage magic."

'I'm a muggle. And I don't need a wand to defend myself against the likes of you."

With a very surprised look on his face, Harry looked at her and said, "A muggle are you. So how old are you, muggle little one?' Harry asked.

"If it's any of your business, I'm twelve," she answered. "And stop calling me 'little'."

"Well, I would have guessed that your were about nine or ten."

"OK you two, that's enough!" cried Hermione.

Harry looked questioningly at Hermione. "Is she really a muggle?"

Hermione just nodded a yes.

Portia retorted, "Watch how you say that, oh chosen one. Show some respect when you use the word 'muggle'. I'm very proud of my non magical status."

"And rightly so, little one. I'm very impressed." Turning to Hermione, Harry said "You should be proud of your sister, Hermione."

"That I am, Harry, very proud."

Portia beamed with her sisters expression of pride in her. "Thanks sis. I'm very proud and honored to be your sister."

"So what's to do now for the wedding, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Everything's pretty much ready," replied Hermione. "Portia and I will floo to the Burrow Friday night. I don't want Ron to see me before the ceremony, so we will get ready there. Ron's brother will come here to help you two dress and see that everything is in order. You and Ron will then floo to the Burrow Saturday morning. That reminds me, Harry. Do you have anything decent to wear?"

"That's a good question, Hermione. Honestly, I don't even know what happened to any of my clothes, or any of my belongings. I just don't have anything left."

"That's ok Harry. Just show up starkers and nobody will even notice," chided Portia.

"Watch yourself young lady, or I'll be paddleing your bare behind."

"Fat chance of that, oh boy who lived."

"Harry, we have to get you some cloths to wear. I don't think Ron's clothes will fit you. Do you have any money?"

"Money is not a problem Mione, shopping is. Could you go with me tomorrow and help me pick out something appropriate?"

"Oh Merlin, Harry. Tomorrow will be impossible. Let me see if I can find someone to help you."

"I'll go with Harry, sis," Portia volunteered. "Tomorrow is a day off for interns. Some sort of conference or something."

"Great. Thanks, sis. That would be a big help."

"Now wait a minute!" Harry shouted. "I can't go clothes shopping with an under age muggle little girl."

"I know Diagon Alley like the back of my hand, Potter!" Portia shouted back. And besides, you don't have any options here. It's me or you go starkers."

"I'd rather go starkers then go shopping with you."

"Harry," Hermione interjected. "Portia knows what she is doing. I'll brief her tonight on what you will need. Colors and so forth. Don't wory about it. She's right. At this late date, you don't have any other options. The wedding is the day after tomorrow."

Harry grumbled under hir breath. "Ok. But she better know what she is doing."

"Sis, do they make formal wizard clothes with short pants?" Portia asked with a smile.

Ron was rolling on thr floor with laughter. All three of them laughing and pointing at Harry."

"That's not funny, you three."

"Ok! Ok! Let's all calm down. It's settled then. Tomorrow after Ron and I leave for work, Harry and Portia will goto the Alley. Everyone agreed with this?"

Harry scouled and reluctantly agreed. Ron and Hermione looked worried. Portia just grinned.

Before retireing for the evening, Hermione briefed Portia on the clothes Harry would require. Then whispered to her, "Your not getting any ideas about Harry, are you?"

"No sis. I was just having a little fun with him. I respect him for who he is. Really, no problem."

"Ok then. Have fun tomorrow."

End Chapter four.


	5. Chapter 5

Portia and her Sister

Chapter 5. Harry's new clothes

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Early the next morning after breakfast, Ron and Hermione Apparated to the Ministry, and Harry and Portia stepped into the floo and on to Diagon Alley.

They headed to Gringotts first, Harry explaining that he needed money. "Have you ever been to Gringotts," he asked.

"Yeah, once," she said. "The Goblins scared the shite out of me."

"Language, little girl. I was only eleven when I first went to Gringotts. They scared the shite out of me too."

"Language, Potter"

"Touché," he said.

Harry retrieved his galleons and they walked hand-in-hand down the Alley. On the way they passed several youngsters about Portia's age. She greeted them, "Hi guys. Enjoying your day off?"

They just starred in astonishment, whispering to each other, "That's Harry Potter. How does she know him?"

"What's that all about?" Harry asked.

"They're just some of the interns in my group. I guess they never expected to see me walking hand-in-hand with the 'savior of the wizarding world'. Are they ever going to be jealous or what?"

Harry laughed. "You like playing this up, don't you. Do they know that you'r a muggle?"

"No, the program administrators know, but none of the kids do. It doesn't matter anyway. They're under age and can't do magic, or even carry a wand. So why should I say anything?"

"You've got a point there. Oh, There's Madam Malkin's. Did Hermione brief you on what I'll need?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Portia, I do have a problem. You know that I'm really screwed up, don't you?"

"Yes Harry. I know your story, and I sympathize with you. That's why I've been such a little bitch, to get you to focuse on me and not your problems. I understand. So what do you want me to do?"

"Just stay with me, if you know what I mean."

"I know, Harry. I'll do my best to keep the attention away from you. And I'll run interference for you if anyone bothers you or gets annoying. Trust me."

"I do Portia. You are quite an amazing woman for your age. You are so much like your sister, and I think the world of her."

"Thanks Harry. Now lets get you some clothes."

"Portia, do you have any wizard clothes? I've only seen you in muggle stuff."

"No, I don't," she answered curtly.

"Well, would you wear them if you had them?"

"Harry, I've always envied Mione's wizard clothes. Of course I would wear them. If I had any."

"Well, suppose a handsome wizard were to buy you a few items. What then?"

"Since the only moderately handsome wizard I know thinks that I'm an obnoxious little brat, I don't think I have a chance in hell of getting any wizard clothes."

"Well, suppose that a VERY handsome wizard were to make the offer, in return for services already rendered?"

"Harry, are you serious? Don't play with me, please."

"Oh, there's Madam Malkin. I have to talk to her for a minute."

As Portia was looking around at various clothing racks, a salesgirl came up to her and started to take her measurements. "What are you doing?" Portia asked the women."

"I have to know your sizes dearie, how else can I fit you?"

"But I don't understand. I'm not buying anything today."

"Maybe your not, but that man over there told me to outfit you with everything suitable for a teenaged witch. So hands up."

"WOW!" Portia thought aloud.

Their shopping completed, and all their purchases to be delivered tomorrow morning by special messenger, Harry and Portia headed to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Portia noticed that most everyone was eyeing Harry, but no one dared to approach him. Just as well she thought.

"Harry, that was so nice of you. Thank you so much. I can't wait to show up at the ministry dressed like a real witch." She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. "Thanks again Harry."

"My pleasure, little one. Now, there are a few more things that I need that we couldn't buy at Madam Malkin's"

"Like what? I thought we got everything on Hermione's list."

"Like underwear, socks, shoes. I think there is a men's store somewhere around the Alley that carries that kind of stuff, but I've never been there."

"Well, let's ask. I'm sure we can find something."

As he paid for lunch, Harry asked Tom the barkeep and he told them where the shop was located. Harry had never been there, but they found it and bought the necessary items.

Harry then suggested that visit the twins new store, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "It's a joke shop and more. You'll really like it," he said to her.

Portia did like it. In fact, she was fascinated. The twins were quite surprised to see Harry, knowing that he had been in seclusion for some time. Portia had met the twins previously at the Burrow, and they greeted her graciously. Harry offered to buy her anything she wanted, telling her not to accept any offer of candy or other treats from them. But she simple could not make up her mind. She was a little suspicious of most of what she saw, and made a mental note to ask her sister for advice.

The two unlikely friends strolled along the Alley hand in hand. "Portia," Harry started to say something, but paused in thought. "Portia, there is something else that I need help with."

"Anything I can do, Harry. Just ask."

"Well, I want to get them a wedding present. Something they will really like."

"Ok, how much do you want to spend."

"Portia, don't take this the wrong way, I'm not bragging or anything, but I inherited a large amount of money from my parents, so money is no object. I think what I would like to do is give them a honeymoon trip. Any place they would like to go."

Ok, that sounds great. But what do you want me to do?"

"Well, has Hermione ever said anything to you about what she and Ron would like to do for their honeymoon? Do they have any future plans in that respect?"

"No, Harry. None that I know of. They don't have a lot of money, and now with the added burden of having to raise me, I don't see them being able to do so in the near future. All Mione has told me is that they are putting off their honeymoon plans till I go back to school., but she didn't mention anything specific. The only thing I can remember is that Mione once mentioned that she would like to see Bermuda some day."

"Bermuda! Yeah, that would be nice. Ok, can you keep a secret?"

"Harry, you know I can."

"Alright, this is what I'll do, or what we will do. You'll be sort of a co-conspirator in this, if you will help me. You will, won't you?"

"Of course, Harry."

"Ok. There is a travel agency I have used before in London. Come with me and help me plan a trip for them. We'll set it up so that everything will be pre-paid, and all they will have to do is set a date with the agency."

"Harry, that sounds great, but I don't think they will accept it. Ron especially. He is very sensitive about money."

"Yea, I know. But that's where you come in. It will be your job to convince them."

Harry and Portia left the Alley venturing into muggle London, taking a cab to the travel agency. They set up the honeymoon vacation for one week, the dates to be determined later. All expenses paid, the best honeymoon suite available, dinner reservations at the best restaurants, and an open ended credit voucher. All documents were prepared while they waited, and a gift pouch addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley from Harry and Portia was given to them. Harry paid for everything with a Royal Bank of London credit card.

They left the travel agency, and Harry looked for a cab. "Let's walk back to the Leaky," suggested Portia.

"Your on, little girl," Harry smiled, taking her hand in his.

"Harry, that was really too much. I couldn't believe what that cost. And why did you make it from both of us? You didn't have to do that."

"Portia, I owe my life to those two. They saved my sorry arse many times. Just three days ago as a matter of fact they saved me again. I can never repay them enough. They are the best friends anyone could ever have. And since you helped me with this, well, why not from both of us. Right now the three of you are the only true friends I have."

"Harry, the entire wizarding world admires you."

"No, Portia. They only see me as the boy who lived. That's not friendship. All of them would quickly turn on me with little more reason than a derogatory story in the Daily Prophet. Friendship is loyalty regardless of how much of a jackass one makes of himself. And I have certainly done that. You guys are true friends, and I will never forget.

"Thank you Harry, for including me. I truly am honored."

After a long day in Diagon Alley, the tired shoppers returned home. They were surprised to find that their wardrobe purchases had been delivered early. Harry hung up his new wardrobe while Portia started dinner. Shortly afterwords, Ron and Hermione returned home from the Ministry.

End Chapter five.


	6. Chapter 6

Portia and her Sister

Chapter 6. The wedding

See disclaimer in chapter one.

The next morning came too quickly for everyone. And as it always does, wedding wise, chaos reigned supreme. It was a good thing that Bill Weasley was in charge of getting Ron dressed and ready. Ron couldn't find where Hermione had put his clothes. He convinced himself that she had hidden them because she really didn't want to marry him. It took Bill half an hour to convince Ron that he was just nervous and he had better get his act together and get dressed.

And Harry was off the wall. "I can't do this," he kept saying.

"You can't do what?" asked Bill

"I can't show up at the Burrow. Everyone hates me. I'm nor ready to be put on public display."

"Harry, I have orders to get you there with us if I have to imperius you. Now get dressed. We have to leave in an hour."

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, Hermione was being so unreasonable that Portia told her that if she didn't straighten up, she would marry Ron. In Hermione's mind, everything was wrong. Her hair, her shoes, her makeup, everything. The only thing she didn't complain about was her wedding gown. And that was because it was in the other room.

Portia wasn't much better until Molly pulled her aside and convinced her that she had to get her act together for her sister. That put her straight, and she managed to calm Hermione enough to at least let the other girls fix her hair and makeup. Things eventually settled down, and the two girls were nearly ready.

The flowers arrived yesterday and the reception area was decorated and ready. The caterer arrived with the food and drink, and everything was set up on the tables or in coolers. The band arrived and setup in the dance area. Even the weather was co-operating.

The boys arrived on time, thanks to Bill. Ron of course wanted to see Hermione right away, and had to be physically restrained by his brothers. "No! You can't see her until she walks down the aisle," Arthur insisted.

"We don't have an aisle," insisted Ron.

Molly was flitting from one place to another, criticizing and changing whatever she could. Arthur finally calmed her down gave her something useful to do. The guests were starting to arrive, and it was Molly's job to greet them and see that they found their seats. Ron had one more surprise for his bride.

A few weeks ago, using his Auror resources, he managed to find Hermione's friend, Jessy, from the beach. She was married now, which is probably why Hermione could never find her. When he went to see her at her home in Ireland he was wearing his Auror uniform. Assuming that she was not magical, he thought that this would be the best way to introduce her to the magical world. A necessity if she was going to attend a magical wedding ceremony.

He was right, she was not magical, but her father was, and before he died, he taught her much about his world. After her mother remarried, Jessy fell in love with a wizard, and married him. Alright now Ron thought, no problems. This will work. She arrived with her husband and three children, and was escorted by prior arrangement to a table in the rear of the reception area so that Hermione would not see her until after the ceremony.

The only thing missing now was Ginny. Molly found her tearfully cowering in her room. She was dressed and ready, but was afraid to face people. "Ginny dear," Molly addressed her daughter. "Harry just arrived and he is asking for you. Come with me and we'll find him."

Harry was standing under a tree, trying to be inconspicuous. He saw Ginny exiting the Burrow's back door, and he froze. He hadn't seen anything so beautiful in so long, his heart nearly stopped. She smiled when she saw him, and he smiled back, greeting her with a simple "Hi."

"Hi Harry," she returned, a tear starting down her cheek.

Harry took her hand and led her to a table at the rear of the reception area under a shade tree. He wiped her tear away, and kissed her lightly where the tear had made a track down the side of her face. "Can I get you anything, Gin? A drink maybe?"

"Yes, I'd like that Harry. Whatever you are having."

Harry returned shortly with two butterbeers and sat next to her. They quietly remained there watching the proceedings, watching the happy people around them, each thinking what could have been. Looking at them, one would wonder about these two quiet souls. What is their story? What was it that they had to endure that was so terrible? They just sat there, hands entwined under the table, silently communicating.

The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, arrived, and the ceremony was about to begin. As the band played the wedding march, Arthur escorted a stunningly beautiful Hermione Granger, accompanied by her sister, to the trellis and flower enclosed podium. Ron and Bill waited nervously, Ron looking like he was ready to pass out.

The assembled guests let out breathless sighs as they were collectively impressed with the beauty of the bride's gown. Eggshell white satin, off the shoulder, simple yet elegant in design, a perfect match that was destined to enhance the bride's natural beauty.

As the bride stood before the minister, he addressed the gathering. "Who gives this women to be magically united to this man?"

"It is my honor," responded Arthur, as he took Hermione's hand and placed it on Ron's.

Ron guided Hermione to the platform. They stood facing each other, holding hands. Bill on Ron's left and Portia on Hermione's right. The Minister spoke a few introductory words to the couple, then addressed the gathering.

"Dear people, we are here today to witness the magical joining of two beautiful wizards. The ceremony I am about to perform will unite them irreversibly by wizard law for all eternity. Ron and Hermione have chosen to say there vows together as one voice.

Looking intently into each others eyes, they spoke as one. "My beloved, I promise with everything I have to love you as no other, to honor you in life, to adore you always, to respect you and be there for you in every way possible. I will love you and be faithful to you without reservation. I will trust you unequivocally, and I will not entertain thoughts of anyone else, nor allow anyone or anything to come between us. These things I promise with all the magical power within my body and soul."

The assemble was dead quiet as Kingsley motioned to their attendants for the rings.

Ron took Hermione's hand and placed the ring on her finger saying, "Mione, let this ring be forever a symbol of my love for you, endless and unbroken."

Hermione took Ron's hand in hers and slipped his ring on his finger saying, "Ron, my love, I will never be able to do anything as great as binding us together with this ring. I love you."

Kingsley took out his wand and waved it over the two lovers, chanting magical words to bond them forever. As he did so, a golden ring of fire hovered above them, and drew them together. "By the power of Merlin I now pronounce you to be man and wife forever. You may kiss the bride."

The guests stood and applauded as Kinsley boomed, "Allow me to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Bilius Weasley."

The applause was defining as the two ultra happy lovers left the podium and were greeted by their family and friends.

As the newlyweds headed for their table, Ron pointer to a girl sitting at the far end of the reception area. "Mione, do you know who that girl is? She's waving to us."

Hermione stopped and stared, then let out a scream that could be heard in London. "JESSY! She screamed. "Is that really you?"

The two ran to each other an embraced like a couple of schools girls. "Ron," Hermione cried. "Did you do this? Did you set this up for me?" She hugged him with tears streaming down her face. "Thank you my wonderful husband. Thank you. What a great wedding gift. Thank you."

Ron motioned to his brothers, and by previous arraignment, they moved Jessy's table to the front, just beside the bride and grooms table. "Just so that I can keep an eye on you," Ron said. "I know you'll want to catch up."

Jessy introduced her family to them, and they all settled down to eat. Jessy told Hermione that her husband was a wizard, and that her children were also, the oldest starting Hogwarts in a few years. "Wow, Jess. That's great," said Mione.

The two talked on and on, catching up on everything. Jessy mentioned that she had followed Hermione's exploits during the war. "I'm very impressed," she told Mione.

"So why didn't you contact me, Jess?"

"Well, it had been a long time since we were together. I didn't feel right about bothering you."

"Nonsense, Jess. I would have loved to hear from you."

"Well, you have me now. Let's keep in touch, ok?

"You can bet on it, Jess."

As the evening wore on, a very tired Portia sat with her sister at the brides table. Portia was in heaven, being Hermione's sister and maid of honor, she had received almost as much attention as did the bride. Meeting new people, making new friends, she was treated as an equal, not as a little twelve year old muggle school girl. And the best part was that all these new people were wizards. She had a great time she thought to herself. I've danced with almost every man here, even the minister of magic. This had to be the best day of her young life.

The rest of the evening came off without a hitch. The food was plentiful, and the drinks flowed like water. The newlyweds did everything that newlyweds are supposed to do. The band was great, and everyone danced up a storm. Everyone that is except Harry and Ginny. They remained in their quiet corner, not ignoring anyone, but not socializing either. As the evening was coming to a close, they said their congratulations and goodbyes to the newlyweds, and they walked hand in hand to the Apparation point.

It was time for Harry to leave. He didn't want to, but knew that it was time. He really did not want to leave Ginny. He felt safe and protected from all his troubles while he was with her. He had not felt this way in a long time. He had the feeling that she felt the same. Standing in the apparation field with Ginny, he took her hand in his and gave her a light kiss on her cheek.

"I'd like to see you again Ginny," he said, looking longingly into her eyes. "Can I floo you sometime soon? I don't have an owl. I don't even have a descent place to live right now."

"I'd like that," she said, "But don't wait too long. I'll miss you." And with that she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

Harry smiled a great big ear to ear smile. "See you soon," he said, and Disapparated back to Ron's flat.

End chapter six


	7. Chapter 7

Portia and her Sister

Chapter 7. Epilogue

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Hermione arranged to have all their gifts sent to their home in London. She kept the many cards with her to read that evening. They had reservations to stay the night at The Pestana Chesea Bridge Hotel in London. Very posh. As Merlin once said, 'All good things must come to an end'; so Ron, Hermione, and Portia went by floo to their home.

The newlyweds changed from their wedding clothes, and saying thanks to Portia and Harry with kisses and hugs goodbye, they took a cab to the hotel.

Portia and Harry were sitting at the kitchen table finishing a butterbeer. "Harry, are you hungry? I could make you something if you would like."

"No thanks. I think I will just go to bed."

"Harry, I was watching you and Ginny today. I may be young, but I know that I saw something there between you two. Do you love her Harry? Because I could see the love in her eyes when she looked at you."

"Yes little girl, I do love her."

"Then why don't you do something about it instead moping around feeling sorry for yourself?"

"Portia, it's none of your business what I do. Besides, it's very complicated, you wouldn't understand."

"Why don't you try me Harry. What do you have to lose, besides a beautiful redhead who's in love with you."

"Words of wisdom from a little under aged muggle school girl? You don't know anything about it Portia. Just leave me alone."

Portia sighed. "Your right Harry. I am just a little muggle school girl, and I don't know anything about it. So what do you have to lose by talking to me?"

Harry sighed. "Nothing, I suppose. It's just very hard sometimes."

Harry's voice broke and his breathing choked. He forced back the tears that were looming in his eyes. "I think I'll go to bed now." he said.

"That's right, run away again. Find a bottle and lose yourself. That's not the way Harry. Do you really think Ginny would like to see what you have become? I don't think so."

"So what am I supposed to do? Your so smart, tell me. Just what am I supposed to do."

"First off Harry, if you truly love her, you must realize that she needs help, just as you do. You have to be the strong one Harry. Ginny can't do it alone. She needs you Harry, she needs your strength to help her."

After a long pause, Portia took a deep breath. "Harry, Ron said that the place you were living in wasn't suitable for rats. Do you think that's some place you could take Ginny? I think not. So for openers, get yourself a decent place to live. A place suitable for you and Ginny."

Harry didn't respond, he just sat there with his eyes starring into space.

There is help available for you Harry. All you have to do is ask. And get a job. I know you don't need the money, but you do need a feeling of respect, a feeling that you are actually doing something worth while. Then you will be able to go to Ginny and help her. You need her, Harry. And she desperately needs you. And she needs you soon, Harry, before something terrible happens to her. "

Harry still didn't respond. He continued to stare into space

"Well, that's all I can say, Harry. I'm going to bed. Goodnight. See you in the morning."

Portia slept in the next morning. It was past nine when she stumbled into the kitchen. As she expected, Harry was not there, but had left a note for her.

'Portia, I am sorry for my attitude towards you last night. I was a right git, and I apologize. Everything you said was true. You have amazing insight for one so young. I do have a lot to do to straighten out my life, and I am starting on that today, thanks to you. It hit me hard, hearing your words of wisdom. No one ever dared to talk to me like that before. I'm embarrassed that it took a young muggle girl to put some sense into my head. But as I said, you were dead-on right. Thank you, Portia. I will never forget you. Thank you.'

Harry

Portia read Harry's note several times. She felt good that maybe she had gotten through to him, and that he was taking her advise. She had just started breakfast when Ron and her sister returned. She thought for a minute, then decided not to show them Harry's note. This is between Harry and I, she said to herself. Ron and Hermione had already eaten at the hotel, so they sat with her while she ate and talked about the wedding. The subject of Harry never came up.

Ron and Hermione spent the next week opening cards and gifts. Portia catalogued each item and prepared a list for thank-you notes. All the gifts were very nice, some being spectacular. Portia noted their reactions to each gift on her list. When Hermione opened the gift packet from Harry, she nearly had a conniption fit. Then she saw that the gift was from both Harry and Portia. Ron snatched it from Hermione's hands read the contents slowly, a sour expression building on his face with each word he read.

"NO WAY!" he shouted. "This must have cost Harry a fortune. We can't accept this, Mione. It's too much. We just can't accept it." Then he turned to Portia and exclaimed, "Portia! What's your part in this? Is this something Harry put you up to? Mione, I'm going to kill him. We can't accept this. NO WAY! NO HOW!"

Hermione glared at her sister. "Ron is right, SIS! This is too much. So what did Harry do to coerce you into being a part of this?"

Portia continued to pretend writing notes on her list, a small smirk on her face. She was in a quandary about how to handle this. How to respond. Finally she looked up, half glaring at them.

"You know, Harry is probably the nicest, most noble person I have ever met in my young life. That day I spent with him at Diagon Alley was one of the best days I have ever had. He treated me like an equal. Like a women. Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world, held my hand and talked to me as we walked around the Alley."

"He was honest with me about himself. He talked to me like he had known me all my life. He wasn't self-centered or egotistical. He doesn't see himself as everyone else sees him, like some kind of hero. He's overly modest and hates the way people fawn over him."

"And you know what he said to me about the two of you? He said that you two were the only true friends he had. Then he included ME in that. Do you know how great that made me feel? He told me that you two had saved his skin countless times, just the other day in fact. He said that he will never forget what true friends you are to him. And you know the best part? Everything he said was completely honest and sincere. I felt it in his heart."

"When he told me that he wanted to get something special for your honeymoon, I remembered that you, sis, once told me that you have always wanted to see Bermuda. Great, he said. Come with me and help me plan this out for them. And I did. And you both deserve it. And if you think that I am going to sit here and listen to the two of you lamenting about how much it cost him, and that you can't except his sincere attempt to make you both happy, then you probable don't deserve his friendship."

Tears were forming in Portia's eyes as she got up to leave. Hermione grabbed her arm and drew her into her arms, hugging her and holding her close. "I'm so sorry, sis. Your right, Harry doesn't deserve this kind of reaction from us. I know that his intentions were honourable, and I feel terrible about the way we have reacted. I promise you that after you start school, Ron and I will take Harry's gift honeymoon and have a wonderful time. We promise."

"Absolutely," added Ron.

The following week Portia left for her new school, and Ron and Hermione went on their honeymoon trip. And they did have a wonderful time, as promised.

The End

A/N Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. If you did, or if you didn't, please let me know.

The situation with Harry and Ginny, as alluded to here, can be found in the story 'Harry and Ginevra', also on this site.

Thank you

LFG


End file.
